


Finally

by thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Choking, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sharing Clothes, Spanking, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes/pseuds/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes
Summary: Lance and Keith finally get a moment alone.





	Finally

 Lance stepped under the shower, his mind buzzing- why? Keith. They had been dating for a few months now, but with everything taking a very sudden turn for the worse they were less like boyfriends and more like friends-that-sometimes-make-out. They'd only had sex a few times, but it had been enough for them to get addicted to each other's touch, and they hadn't had a chance to get any action in what felt like forever. Lance turned the water as cold as he could and grit his teeth, willing away the images of his boyfriend in his head.  
  
Lance stepped out of the shower when his skin began to wrinkle, sensing he'd been in there too long, and began to dry himself off. He put his cadet uniform back on, trying his best to not think about how small it had gotten since he last wore it before leaving Earth, and walked out of the bathroom. He wad fidgeting, fingers tapping on his tighs as he walked and his shoulders tense- memories of seeing Keith in that Marmora suit  not doing anything to help his situation. He strolled down the halls, enjoying the late night and how quiet it was, and he soon found himself calming down slightly, relaxing even as he simply existed in the empty spaces of the Garrison.  
  
When Lance reached the door to his dorm, he paused for a second- maybe he could go see Keith? He shook off the thought, opting to leave his boyfriend to sleep as much as possible, god knows he needs it. He opened the door, one hand in his pocket, allowing his mind to drift now that he was in the privacy of his room. Maybe he'd rub one out for once tonight, get some pent up frustratiom out of him, he thought. His plans changed, however, when he walked in and saw someone else standing there, back facing him. His breath hitched.  
  
In the middle of Lance's room stood Keith, back facing the door and wearing his jacket- and nothing /but/ his jacket.   Keuth turned around at the sound of Lance's breath catching in his throat, determined eyes setting on him immidietally. He walked toward Lance with purpose, grabbing his boyfriend by the back of the head the moment he got close enough, smashing theit lips together aggressively. Lance made a sound of surprise, hands coming up on instinct, but he forced them down, eventually settling on Keith's hips as he snapped out of his startled daze and kissed back. Keith pulled back after a moment, holding Lance back by the shoudlers to stop him from chasing his lips.  
  
"I've needed you for months now, and I'm /not/ going to let anything stop me. Any objections?" Keith grunted to Lance with bared teeth. Lance only shook his head 'no' in response, but it seemed to be enough for Keith as he surged back forward and crushed his lips against Lance's once again, forcing his tongue between Lance's willing lips, exploring his mouth and re-familiarizing himself with it. Lance moaned low in the back of his throat, the sound more akin to a growl than anything as Keith bit lightly on his lip and pulled. Lance's hands searched for the Keith's skin desperately, snaking under his jacket and feeling blissfully bare skin there, squeezing appreciatively.  
  
Keith began to take a few steps back, and Lance followed obediently, both of them refusing to let their lips break apart from each other. Eventually, the backs of Keith's thighs met the hard surface of a desk, and he jumped up onto it, causing him to lower a few inches. Lance broke away, allowing the two to breathe for a moment as they simply stared deeply into each other's eyes and making their intentions clear. Lance parted his boyfriend's legs by the knees, slotting himself in between his thighs, not once breaking eye contact. Keith willingly opened his legs as far as they would go, bringing his hands up to the zipper of Lance's jacket and lowering it, revealing inch upon inch of porcelain skin, marred with scars and adorned with visible veins. The jacket opened fully, and Lance drank in the view, admiring Keith's toned muscles, his breasts, and finally the pretty cunt between his thighs, glistening and pink.  
  
"God, I'll never get over how beautiful you are," Lance muttered, the hands on Keith's hips moving upwards until they cupped the mounds on his chest. He rubbed his thumbs over Keith's soft nipples until they hardened, then he pinched them between his thumbs and first fingers, bringing deep moans and occasional whimpers out of the boy on his desk. Once he was satisfied with the red tint of Keith's breasts, Lance's hands moved lower to Keith's thighs, squeezing them and relishing in the muscle and perfect layer of fat there. Keith rolled his hips forward, both giving Lance a show and asking for more. Lance obliged, bringing his dominant hand up Keith's thigh until he reached the apex, running his thumb through the thich, black hairs that led from his belly button to the needy flesh between his legs.  
  
"Turn around and bend over the desk, and I'll give you what you want," Lance whispered into the space between them, and Keith obliged quickly, sliding off the desk before turning around and leaning over the surface. With his full ass on display, Keith took the time to tease Lance by shifting from foot to foot, effectively wiggling his ass at him. Lance grunted at the sight, raising his hand and bringing it down lightly against Keith's pale cheeks, leaving a light pink mark. He then brought the hand lower, towards Keith's center, and slid a long finger into his soaking wet hole. He moved the finger in and out, revelling in the fact that Keith had gotten tight after months of not being together intimately. He added another finger, his other hand rubbing soothing circles into Keith's lower back, encouraging every sound coming from his throat.  
  
When Lance added a third finger, Keith suddenly spasmed around him and gave a shout, coming around Lance's fingers. Lance chuckled and pulled his fingers out, slapping Keith's ass once again with a smirk. Lance ran his hand up and down Keith's back as said boy caught his breath and came down from the high of his orgasm. Keith nodded after a while, and Lance took that as his cue to begin stripping, pulling his cadet uniform top off over his still damp head, then pulled down his pants along with his underwear and stepped out of them along with his shoes. He then moved forward, his rock-hard cock sliding along Keith's body, causing the bent-over boy to gasp and look over his shoulder.  
  
"You ready?" Lance asked quietly as he guided the head of his dick to rest just ontop of Keith's hole.  
  
" _Fuck_ yes," Keith breathed, and was immidietally filled to the brim by Lance's hot length. He yelled out a surprised moan that slowly dissolved into a quiet whimper, getting used to the burning stretch of Lance's cock in him. Lance squeezed his hips encouragingly, despite his own heavy breathing and shaking limbs. After a minute or so, Keith nodded and Lance instantly began moving, pulling out until he almost slipped out all the way, then sliding back home with a grunt that Keith responded to with a weak moan. Drool fell from Keith's open mouth and onto the desk he was bent over, and in any other circumstance he would be embarrassed, but with Lance fucking him within an inch of his life, he could bring himself to care.  
  
One of Lance's hands slip up and massaged one of Keith's breast for moment before he bent himself over to press his body flush against Keith's. His hand travelled further finding it's way to Keith's throat, and he waited for Keith to nod before he added pressure, just enough to leave Keith light-headed, but not enough to harm him in any way. They had done this before, but having waited for so long left everything feeling like it did the first time they slept together, Keith's cunt swallowing Lance with every movement.  
  
"You're s-so tight," Lance managed between gasps and moans, and Keith simply smiled wide with his teeth as he was fucked with everything Lance had in him. Keith's moans began to grow incomprihensable as Lance's pace grew erratic, and soon enough Keith was fluttering around him once again, causing Lance to pull out with his hand and come onto the backs of Keith's thighs. The white substance dribbled down Keith's thick legs and onto the floor, but Lance couldn't bring himself to care.  
  
Lance removed himself from Keith's sweaty back, allowing the smaller boy to stand back up and turn around before leaning back on the table almost immidietally, his legs far to weak to hold him up. The goofy smile was still on Keith's face, and caused Lance to smile as well. Keith leaned forward and Lance met him halfway, allowing their lips to slide together gently, barely a kiss but just enough to leave them satisfied. Lance then broke the peaceful silence between them.  
  
" _Finally_."


End file.
